


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Jaehyun meant to make his lover breakfast on Christmas Morning, but a feast in bed might be the more tasty alternative.





	

Doyoung is still asleep when Jaehyun crawls back into bed, the red covers trapped between his legs and his face buried into their thick, downy pillow. One of his arms is slung across the width of the bed and Jaehyun slides on his stomach to nuzzle into the crook of his arm and look at his sleeping face.

After a minute of only Doyoung’s quiet snores, he tilts his head up and presses his mouth to the elder’s chin and a little further up, right under his bottom lip. A low groan rumbles in Doyoung’s chest, but he does not wake. Jaehyun pouts minutely before pushing up a little on his elbow and pressing a kiss square on the elder’s mouth. He smiles when Doyoung finally wakes, wrapping his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders and sniffling tiredly, clearing his throat as his eyes flutter open.

Jaehyun settles back into the crook of Doyoung’s arm, resting his head on his shoulder and his hand right on top of the elder’s heart.

Their mouths meet in three short kisses before Doyoung grunts and turns his head away.

“Sorry, morning breath” he whispers as he rubs his hand over the curve of Jaehyun’s right shoulder blade.

“You don’t have it,” Jaehyun whispers and tilts his head even more to get at Doyoung’s lips again. The elder evades him however, shaking his head.

“I mean it, you don’t have it. Now kiss me,” Jaehyun laughs when Doyoung digs his fingers into his back. He pulls himself on top of Doyoung’s chest and cups his face in one hand.

“Kiss me,” he looks into the elder’s eyes and whispers against his lips. Doyoung stares back with his intense, slanted eyes and Jaehyun can hardly breathe as a shiver runs down the entire length of his spine. His eyes flutter as the elder tightens his arms around him and licks his lips slowly. Judging from the mood Doyoung seems to be in, maybe he won’t have to say what it is he wants out loud. Maybe Doyoung already knows. It is very unlikely and would require some kind of telepathy that, while their friends sometimes insist they have, is really only familiarity and comfort. Even so, the way he is looking at him, so intensely, is just how he looked at him the last time they did this. Jaehyun is only a second away from pressing their mouths together when the elder speaks.

“Is something burning?” Doyoung asks and Jaehyun is pulled sluggishly out of his fantasy.

“What?” he mumbles.

“Is something burning?” he asks again, smilingly, teasingly. Jaehyun blinks rapidly as he tries to understand what the words mean in the real world.

“Burning …“ he whispers. “Burning … burning. NO!” Doyoung is already untangling himself from Jaehyun to get off the bed, but Jaehyun wraps his arms tightly around his middle and pulls him back.

“Nothing is burning, don’t worry about that!” he says, wild-eyed.

Doyoung carefully gets back into bed, wearily keeping his eyes locked on the younger as they settle back into their previous position. Jaehyun smiles softly at him with crinkled eyes and dimples on full display and Doyoung decides to let it go for now, Jaehyun will tell him the truth eventually.

“Kiss me,” Jaehyun whispers again after several minutes of shared glances and gentle petting. Doyoung lifts one eyebrow, but tilts his head so their noses rub together.

“You’re acting weird,” he says. He contemplates pulling away, but in the end, he allows Jaehyun to take his bottom lip between his own in a short kiss.

“What do you mean?” the younger whispers into another kiss, tapping his fingers against Doyoung’s collar bone. He takes Jaehyun’s hand in his to make him stop, as the knocks to the bone was rather uncomfortable, and press several short kisses to Jaehyun’s mouth.

“If you want a kiss, you kiss me. Why ask for it like this?”

Jaehyun looks at him for a long while, blinking his eyes and licking his lips in the way Doyoung knows he does when he is at a loss as to how he should word what is on his mind. He looks beautiful in the warm light from the Christmas decoration in the window. Doyoung registers the complete darkness on the other side of the glass and thinks it must be very early morning still, but he has long since gotten used to being woken at this hour on Christmas Day.

 

Jaehyun seems to have made up his mind as he struggles a little to get on top of Doyoung and settles in his lap, tangling their fingers together and resting their hands on his naked thighs. He takes a deep breath, tilts his chin down so he can look at Doyoung through his eyelashes and smiles a little embarrassedly at him.

“I was going to make you breakfast,” he says and sucks his lips into his mouth as he laughs a little.

“But I got distracted by the cartoons on the tv and,” he pulls out the last word for a long time as he wiggles a little on top of Doyoung, looking almost like a small child who has done something bad. Though that is not actually a comparison Doyoung wants to make when his boyfriend is rubbing against his cock.

“I burnt it all.”

Doyoung tries with all his might not to laugh, but a chuckle bursts through anyway and then he can’t stop. It is so typical of Jaehyun to be distracted by cartoons of all things, and no matter how good of a cook he is he does have a very high burn rate when it comes to his food. So, he isn’t the least bit surprised that this happened.

He calms down after a minute, but Jaehyun is still twisting his mouth in displeasure when Doyoung rubs his palms over his thighs in apology.

“Didn’t we agree to make breakfast together today?” he teases and Jaehyun melts in the way he only does around Christmas, when all he wants is to shower Doyoung with the love he has stored up in the year that’s passed.

They don’t normally go to great lengths to be romantic or anything, it is not in their nature to be like that and they have long since grown out of the honeymoon phase of their relationship where everything was special. Christmas however, is Jaehyun’s favourite holiday and his words of affection and acts of love come a little easier in the wintry season.

“I know,” he sings lowly as he taps his fingers up and down the elder’s chest. “I just thought, since you didn’t get the days off from work that you wanted, I would do something _extra_ nice for you on the days you do have a holiday!”

The way Jaehyun blinks his eyes at him with his head tilted in pretend coyness, and how he rolls his hips once over his lap, makes it obvious to Doyoung what it is he will be getting, but he can’t let an opportunity to tease Jaehyun get away from him.

“But you burnt the food.”

Jaehyun sighs in annoyance and rolls his hips more firmly against Doyoung, but he isn’t done yet.

“And you didn’t answer my question. Why are you acting so weird?” His hands alternate between stroking Jaehyun’s thighs and gripping them tightly and Jaehyun scoffs and lifts his eyebrows. He stares at Doyoung as if he can’t believe his stupidity.

“Nu-uh, you don’t just want sex, that you would say. What is it?”

“You know what,” Jaehyun whispers and leans over Doyoung, framing his head in the pillow with his arms and pressing his mouth insistently against the elder’s. Doyoung bites and sucks on his boyfriend’s lips, tugging at his hips to coerce him into rubbing against him again. Jaehyun refuses however, sitting up again and sighing loudly once more. Doyoung tries to push himself up to get more of Jaehyun’s mouth, but his body protests the heavy movement, aching and sore from both fucking and riding Jaehyun the night before. He falls back into the large pillow.

“Just tell me Jaehyun,” he says gently and strokes his fingers over his boyfriend’s thighs to poke at his crotch.

“I can’t” Jaehyun whispers and squirms, though not from Doyoung’s teasing touches he realises. Jaehyun has always been shy about sex, Doyoung has known this since their first date when they were in school and he tried to invite him back to his dorm after dinner. Granted, Jaehyun was a virgin then and had far different expectations to their date than Doyoung had, but even now, seven years later, he has difficulties saying out loud what it is he wants.

“Jaehyun,” he starts, rubbing the younger’s fingers gently between his own. “There is nothing you can’t say to me, literally nothing, least of all what you want in bed with me.”

Jaehyun nods rapidly as he speaks, but he only chews on his lips, unable still to get the words out.

“Okay, is it something we’ve done before?” Jaehyun nods again and whispers “once” through his raw-bitten lips.

“So it’s kinky?” Jaehyun tilts his head from side to side in a gesture that is neither yes nor no, and lifts one hand with the thumb and pointer finger almost pushed together, leaving only a small room for air in between.

“It’s a little kinky? Breathplay?” he throws out the first thing that comes to mind. That is something they’ve tried only once, but he hopes that is not it as he didn’t really like it. Jaehyun starts to shake his head, but then stops and tilts his head in the same way as before. “It’s not breathplay, but it could be breathplay?” At first he is confused, but after thinking a little longer he gets it. Their sex life is generally very vanilla, so the list of kinky things they have tried is comfortably short. And the way Jaehyun has been acting since he woke up would makes sense if he is right.

He smiles in satisfaction and glides his palms up under Jaehyun’s loose sweater to pull at him to bend forward at the waist. Jaehyun curls down with his arms resting on Doyoung’s chest and rubs their noses together.

“You want to be my baby?” Doyoung whispers and laughs out loud when Jaehyun chokes on air and scrambles to sit up again.

“You’re not going to call me daddy?” he teases and grips tight around Jaehyun’s knees when the younger tries to get away.

“Come on, don’t be like that. I’m teasing you.” Jaehyun normally teases right back or shuts him down with a well-placed ambiguously mean comment, but none of that seems to be in reach for him at the moment.

The last time they played with that specific kink, Jaehyun could hardly look him in the eye the next day out of embarrassment. It was only when Doyoung admitted that he had never cum that hard before that Jaehyun could begin to get over it. He had lost himself to it completely, begged Doyoung for all kinds of things while in the heat of it. Called him daddy and completely subjugated himself to Doyoung’s command. He could not deny that he enjoyed it, but it was a far more intense experience than either of them had anticipated and that is probably the reason why they haven’t tried it again in the four years since. Doyoung liked it too for sure, he always loves seeing Jaehyun spread out for him, but there was something about the look in the younger’s eyes that night. It was so trusting, like Jaehyun was fully convinced that Doyoung would never do anything to hurt him. The little fact that he could order Jaehyun around and he actually listened to him was a big turn on as well, but he kept that part to himself.

 

Doyoung knows he is treading on thin ice with this. Even if Jaehyun wants it, he is very liable to pull out at any moment, whether out of embarrassment or pride. Instead of teasing him anymore or goading him into talking about it, Doyoung pushes at Jaehyun’s knees so he will move off him and then sits up on his knees in front of him. He leans into Jaehyun and lays a wet kiss right below his ear and one on the gentle slope of his jaw.

“Stay” he whispers and crawls off the bed. Jaehyun swallows audibly, but he stays sitting on his haunches in the middle of the bed.

Doyoung hurries on silent feet to their closet in the corner of the room and rummages through it for a couple things he thinks he’ll need and then dresses himself halfway in a white shirt and a pair of dark chinos. It would have been easier to stay naked, but he remembers that Jaehyun had liked being completely nude while he was dressed. Truth is, he remembers almost every detail of that night.

When he walks back to the bed, he stops at the foot of it and takes in Jaehyun’s still form. The younger’s back is ramrod straight and his chest is moving in exaggeratedly deep breaths, but the air surrounding him is brimming with electric anticipation. Doyoung lays the silk ties on the edge of the bed, just shy of falling off, and pulls gently at Jaehyun’s ankles.

“Come here baby,” he whispers and Jaehyun moves instantly to obey, scooting backwards in the sheets. He does not look back even once and Doyoung wonders at how often he must have thought about this before bringing it up again.

He scoots back until his butt is on the edge of the bed and Doyoung steps in between his feet to press up against his back. Jaehyun’s back arches in a gentle curve when Doyoung licks over his neck and then blows air on the wet stripe he left behind, and he gasps shakily when Doyoung’s hands slide up his stomach, under his black, knitted sweater.

Doyoung spends a long time sucking gently on the slope of Jaehyun’s jaw and rubbing his fingers teasingly over the band of his boxer shorts. He keeps at it until Jaehyun is breathing heavily through an open mouth and his head is resting against Doyoung’s chest, and then he bites a path up to the younger’s ear.

“You want to take this off for me baby?” he murmurs into Jaehyun’s ear and tugs at the hem of his sweater. Jaehyun nods and hums in reply, but when he reaches to tug it off Doyoung catches both his hands in his and bites his earlobe.

“What was that baby?” he says, voice firmer and louder than before and Jaehyun gulps audibly. This is the first step, everything up till now could be like any other time they have sex, a little teasing and a little power play, but any further and they are entering barely familiar territory.

“Yes daddy,” Jaehyun whispers breathily and almost without sound and Doyoung releases his hands and takes a step back as he watches the younger undress. Milky white skin is revealed as the contrasting black sweater glides up Jaehyun’s back and over his dark head, unveiling strong back muscles and narrow, but sturdy shoulders. Doyoung is back in an instant, glued to Jaehyun’s body and burying his nose in the slightly damp, nice-smelling hair behind his lover’s ear and running firm palms across his waist. He takes a firm grip around Jaehyun’s waist with one arm while he cups him through his boxers, rubbing the heel of his palm roughly over his hardening cock. Jaehyun chokes on his own spit at the sudden pressure and grips Doyoung’s forearm with both hands to steady himself.

While the bed is taller than average, when he is sitting on his bum and Doyoung is standing on the floor behind him, the elder towers over him and Doyoung is quick to take advantage of this. He curls over Jaehyun’s shoulder and tips the younger’s head back so he can suck on his Adam’s apple and between his collar bones, biting the skin in between his lips to leave dark bruises down the middle of Jaehyun’s throat.

It’s a little weird, he thinks. He remembers being far more careful with Jaehyun the last time they did this, but even if it has been years since then he feels more confident in his role. His confidence in Jaehyun has also grown, maybe from sheer familiarity, they have been together longer now after all, or maybe because they both know more of what to expect. He can’t quite tell; he only knows that he can do almost anything with Jaehyun now and he’ll go along with it.

“Shit!” he swears loudly, startling Jaehyun enough that he jumps in his hold. “We forgot a safe word!” Jaehyun is either thinking very quickly or he spouts the first thing that comes to mind, because not half a second goes by before he grunts an impatient: “Christmas”. A laugh bursts from Doyoung, but he swallows it quickly and goes right back to sucking on Jaehyun’s neck. He is too into it now to let Jaehyun change his mind because he is embarrassed.

 

His palm over Jaehyun’s cock has slackened and slowly he starts moving it again, rubbing with a gentler touch than before and tracing the outline with sure fingers. He rubs over the head of Jaehyun’s cock at the same time as he bites down on the curve where shoulder meets neck, where Jaehyun is incredibly sensitive, and the double sensation has him gasping and arching his body desperately. When it seems like Jaehyun could come just like that, Doyoung steps back again and pulls at the elastic band of his underwear so it smacks loudly against his skin when he releases it.

“Get naked for me baby,” he orders and Jaehyun scrambles to stand in the soft bed and push his boxers down his legs.

“Like this daddy?” he wiggles his ass a little once he has kicked the piece of clothing off the bed and Doyoung smirks. He remembers Jaehyun falling into this gradually the last time they did it, and maybe next time he calls him by that name Jaehyun will be able to look him in the eye while doing it. Doyoung groans as much from the sight of Jaehyun’s jiggling ass as to show his appreciation for the younger and wraps his hands around the outside of Jaehyun’s thin thighs to guide him closer.

“Did you clean yourself properly for me in the shower?” he asks as he lays his cheek against the curve of his lover’s left butt cheek.

“Yes daddy,” Jaehyun says, loud and clear and his fingers sink into Doyoung’s hair for a second before retreating. He hasn’t been told he can touch and he wants to be a good boy. He breathes in long and slow when Doyoung parts his cheeks and blows air over the puckered ring of his entrance. A quick flick of Doyoung’s tongue and he is holding his breath in anticipation. He counts to five in his head and then Doyoung swipes the flat of his tongue slowly over his hole. Doyoung always follows a rhythm, and Jaehyun counts to five again in his head and then Doyoung’s tongue is back, circling the puckered ring with only the tip. Jaehyun breathes deeply to relax his body, waiting for Doyoung to rim his ass for real, wishing for that strong, wet muscle to fuck his hole, but Doyoung pulls back instead. He slaps the younger’s ass lightly on both cheeks and tells him to get off the bed.

“On your knees,” he orders once Jaehyun is standing beside him and the younger drops instantly, knees cracking almost painfully on the carpeted wooden floor. He tips his chin at his own crotch and raises his eyebrows when Jaehyun takes more than a second to respond. With lightly shaking fingers Jaehyun unhooks and unzips Doyoung’s trousers and pulls his hard cock out of the open flap. He makes a show of widening his eyes and licking his lips and moaning loudly when his lover’s cock is revealed, and when Doyoung strokes a hand through his hair he flutters his eyes as he looks up at him. It is all an act, but Doyoung can feel his cock grow even harder from it. Jaehyun looks perfectly delectable with his parted, glistening lips and his narrowed eyes looking up through wet eyelashes. His pretty hand is wrapped around the base of his cock and his heaving breath flutters over the tip and Doyoung fists the hair at the back of Jaehyun’s head to keep himself in check. He so wants to fuck Jaehyun’s mouth, and he would in any other situation, but when Jaehyun is at his mercy in the way he is now there are certain things he won’t do. It might sound counterintuitive, but Jaehyun always prefers it slow and sweet and Doyoung is not going to take advantage of the power his lover has placed in his hands and he is most definitely not going to betray the trust put in him. Because Jaehyun won’t say no, he won’t like it, but he’ll allow it just to please him. It is a delicate balance of what is acceptable to make Jaehyun do and what is not, and he remembers how much it freaked him out the last time they did this that he might take things too far.

Jaehyun swipes his tongue slowly around the mushroom head of Doyoung’s cock and laps like a kitten at his slit, moaning sweetly when the taste of his lover’s precum spreads in his mouth. He watches Jaehyun suck on the head of his cock, softly and almost teasingly for nearly a minute, and then he reaches for one of the silk ties lying on the bed. Jaehyun starts to pull off when he sees it, but Doyoung fists his hair again and pulls his mouth further down his cock. He holds the tie up in front of Jaehyun’s face and slowly lays it over his eyes, tying it behind his head. The blindfold is more for Jaehyun’s benefit than for him, even if the younger looks hot wearing it while kneeling in front of him and sucking on his cock like it is a treat. While their sex life is generally vanilla, being blindfolded is something they both enjoy. The heightened sense experience it gives creates the most intense orgasms they have ever experienced, and the rush of power it gives Doyoung to have Jaehyun be dependent on him suites the mood perfectly.

“Good boy,” he whispers when Jaehyun takes all of his cock in his mouth, fitting the length down his throat for a couple seconds before pulling back and repeating. Doyoung cups his face in his hands and presses his thumbs into his cheeks until he can feel the hardness of his own cock. Jaehyun moans around his girth and Doyoung swears lowly at the vibrations it creates.

“Do it again,” he murmurs. “Good boy,” he repeats when Jaehyun follows his command. He swipes a hand over Jaehyun’s forehead, pushing his hair out of his eyes and cups the back of his head. With the other he strokes the tips of his fingers up and down Jaehyun’s throat.

“Lick it,” he orders and Jaehyun pulls off him to lick at the head, swirling his tongue around the girth and down the length off it, following the thick vein on the underside. He suckles on the side of Doyoung’s cock until he reaches the head again and then he holds the cock still right in front of his face and laps at his slit. With his covered eyes, he still looks riddled with lust and Doyoung can’t help comparing him again to a kitten with the way he is lapping at the head of his cock, drinking up the white liquid spilling from it.

“That’s enough,” he says and pulls at Jaehyun’s hair when he feels he might come. Jaehyun tilts his head back with a whispered, “yes daddy.” He pushes down on the top of the younger’s head and Jaehyun slides on the carpet until he is sitting on his bum with his heels digging into the outside of his thighs.

“Give me your hands,” Doyoung orders and Jaehyun slowly lifts his arms over his head until Doyoung catches his hands in between his own and pulls them to his lips. He kisses every finger and his palms as he watches Jaehyun and contemplates what he wants to do next.

“My baby has such pretty hands,” he murmurs against the back of Jaehyun’s left hand and Jaehyun preens at the praise. His back straightens and his toes curls as a smile stretches across his mouth.

“Thank you daddy,” he whispers and suddenly Doyoung knows what he wants to make Jaehyun do.

“Stand,” he says and pulls gently at Jaehyun’s hands. Jaehyun is careful in getting up, using Doyoung as support as he blindly attempts to find his footing. Doyoung raises the other’s arms over his own shoulders and steps in close, taking Jaehyun’s lips in a kiss as the younger wraps his arms around his neck. He swipes his tongue quickly inside Jaehyun’s mouth and nips and place quick kisses to his lips.

“You are going to do something for me,” he says in between two longer kisses. Jaehyun hums and smiles and presses close to him, nearly rubs himself against Doyoung’s body.

“Anything daddy,” he says, purposely sweet. Doyoung kisses him long and passionate one more time before twirling him around, pulling Jaehyun’s back against his front and rubbing his cock teasingly in between the younger’s ass cheeks.

“Get on the bed,” he whispers against the back of his ear and Jaehyun falls forward at the waist and pats the bed with his hands. Carefully he sets one knee on the edge and pulls himself onto the mattress, crawling until he guesses he must be in the middle.

Doyoung walks around the bed to the nightstand for the bottle of lube and then he gets on his knees on the bed behind Jaehyun.

“Finger yourself,” he tells him, taking one of his lover’s hands and coating his fingers in lube. Jaehyun hurriedly places his fingers against his own opening, still a little loose from the marathon fuck they engaged in the day before.

“Slowly,” he orders harshly when Jaehyun immediately thrusts two fingers inside himself. He smacks his ass for good measure.

Jaehyun pulls his fingers out completely at the reproach and sniffs so convincingly Doyoung almost feels sorry.

“Sorry daddy, I’ll be good,” he looks over his shoulder at Doyoung even if he can’t see him through the blindfold and Doyoung smacks his ass one more time.

“Get to it,” he says and Jaehyun thrusts his fingers into his ass again, slowly this time, moaning all the while.

 

There is something incredibly arousing watching Jaehyun pleasure himself. Whether he is tugging on his cock or working his own ass open with thin fingers, being the spectator to such a show is enough to drive Doyoung into a lust-driven frenzy. He takes several deep breaths as Jaehyun fucks three fingers into himself, doing all he can to keep calm. In this game, he is supposed to make Jaehyun loose his mind, not the other way around. He slides his palms over Jaehyun’s hips and his fleshy ass cheeks and along the outside of his thighs, rubbing up and down them as he watches. Jaehyun moans loudly, exaggeratedly high and sweet and since the other can’t see him, Doyoung laughs quietly and shakes his head. He has been waiting for Jaehyun to get properly into it.

He remembers how the younger acted the last time they played with this. While Jaehyun is always sweet and his moans and breathless gasps are as good as the most beautiful music, just like Doyoung he also takes on a role in this. He becomes needy and far louder than he ever is and his genuine sweet nature is amped up by the tens. He has a special tone he uses exclusively when he calls Doyoung _daddy_ , and it is enough to convince Doyoung that the name-calling is one of the things Jaehyun enjoys the most about this game.

Doyoung covers his own fingers with lube and grips Jaehyun’s left thigh. He strokes his thumb gently over the skin as he enters one of his own fingers in his lover alongside the three fingers Jaehyun already has inside himself. The younger chokes on a moan and squirms a little as his ass stretches even further and Doyoung leans over him to press a long kiss right above his tailbone.

“Hush, baby. You’re doing so well,” he murmurs and gently moves his finger in and out. Jaehyun moans a little, sounding more like a pitiful puppy’s whine than anything, but he moves his fingers as well and Doyoung knows he is only faking it. Even so, he runs his free hand along the length of his lover’s body, up his thigh, over his hip and tickling along his side until he can fist the hair at the back of Jaehyun’s head. He tugs a little and then digs his fingers into Jaehyun’s scalp and massages his head until he is sighing in pleasure. Jaehyun loves being pampered and taken care of and Doyoung generally likes doing it, but in this moment, he shows his appreciation more than he ever does.

“Please daddy,” he moans as his arm buckle under the exhilarating pressure put on his prostate, leaving him with his face buried in the downy pillow, upsetting the blindfold and leaving it only halfway covering one eye.

“Sorry” he whispers and tries to fit it over his eyes again with one hand, body swaying as he loses his balance. Doyoung wraps an arm around his waist to keep him up, pulling his finger out and tugging Jaehyun’s loose as well. He leans over Jaehyun, plastering his clothed chest to the younger’s sweat-slick back.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs and tugs the blindfold off completely, “turn around and undress me baby.” He sits back on his haunches and watches as Jaehyun struggles to set his arms under him and get his body moving. Smiling impishly, Doyoung smacks the younger’s ass hard enough to leave a mark and chuckles when he squeaks in pain.

“Faster baby,” he teases and Jaehyun grumbles a little and sends him a mean look as he shuffles around on his knees. A moment later he seems to catch himself as his eyes widen and he bites his bottom lip as he crawls into Doyoung’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck.

“Sorry daddy,” he mumbles again in between kisses. He leans back as far as he can in Doyoung’s lap and whispers, “I’ll be good”.

Doyoung grips him hard around the waist and fists his hair tightly while kissing the younger roughly on the mouth, more teeth and tongue than an actual meeting of lips, but after only a few seconds he gentles his grip. His tongue swipes inside Jaehyun’s mouth and he bites down on his bottom lip and pulls until it slips from his teeth.

“Undress me.”

Jaehyun’s fingers are at his shirt in a second, popping button after button and his knuckles rub teasingly over Doyoung’s skin until he reaches his waist. Once the shirt is fully unbuttoned, Jaehyun hides the ends of it behind Doyoung’s back, keeping it on his shoulders while exposing his chest to his hungry eyes. He takes in the elder’s softly defined chest, broad yet still skinny, tapering down into a narrow waist and a flat stomach. Then he reaches out with hesitant hands and runs the tips of his fingers over his collarbones and his pectorals, swirling them gently around his nipples and flicking them with his thumbs. He sets all his fingers against Doyoung’s top ribs and slides them down his stomach until they bump against the thick waistband of his chinos. Eyes flicking from his own fingers to Doyoung’s eyes, Jaehyun tiptoes his fingers along the waistband to the elder’s cock. He takes it in one hand and snakes his other inside Doyoung’s trousers to fondle his balls.

“What do you want me to do daddy?” he whispers as he tugs slowly on Doyoung’s cock. The light grip Jaehyun has on his cock is just shy of frustrating, and the teasing way he rolls his balls in between his fingers has him groaning and gripping the younger’s ass in both palms, spreading his cheeks apart.

“Ride my cock,” he whispers against the hollow of Jaehyun’s throat before sucking on the skin there, creating another bruise on his neck. Jaehyun moans loudly and his body undulates on top of him.

“Sit back baby,” he whispers with a light pat to Jaehyun’s butt. Jaehyun scoots backwards off his lap and sits in the middle of the bed watching him with wide, fluttering eyes and breathing steadily through parted lips.

Doyoung moves back as well until his feet hit the floor and then he stands, tugging his trousers down his legs and kicking them away. He walks around the bed and lifts the large, down pillow, fluffing it a little and setting it up against the headboard before he climbs into bed and sits back against it. Jaehyun watches him move from his perch shuffling around in the sheets so he is always facing the elder. When Doyoung is settled, he rises on his knees and, accepting the support of Doyoung’s hands, crawls until he is hovering over his lover’s lap.

“Do you want me to wear a condom baby?” Doyoung murmurs and rubs his thumbs over the backs of Jaehyun’s hands. Jaehyun hums and shakes his head as he lowers himself into Doyoung’s lap, moaning a little as their cocks brush together when he settles.

“You want me bare?” Doyoung asks purposefully, looking steadily into Jaehyun’s eyes and squeezing his fingers with his own.

“I want your cock inside me daddy, that’s all I want,” Jaehyun indulges him, rolling his hips over him once.

“I want you to fuck me and I want to feel all of you daddy. Give me all of you please,” he wiggles his hips and wraps his arms around Doyoung’s neck as he speaks against his lips. His voice is sugary sweet, almost to the point where he melds his words together.

Doyoung leans back against the pillow and spreads his arms out at his sides.

“Well, you know what to do then babe.”

Jaehyun instantly shoots a hand out to his right for the bottle of lube, fumbling along the sheets for a few seconds before he finds it. He squirts a dollop into his palm and reaches between them to cover Doyoung’s cock in the lubrication. He jumps a little when his vision suddenly goes dark and grips Doyoung’s cock a little tighter than should be comfortable in retaliation once he realises the other has wrapped the blindfold around his head again. He hesitates when Doyoung pulls at his hips to lift him over his cock, he has never fucked in this position while blindfolded before. He feels a little unsettled and the fear of falling washes over him as Doyoung continues to tug more insistently at him.

His reluctance must show on his face as Doyoung stops pulling and takes his hands in his, kissing the fingers of his dry left hand.

“I got you baby,” is all he says, but Jaehyun is instantly comforted. He moves carefully, settling his knees into the bed and wrapping his arms over Doyoung’s shoulders, gripping his nape with both hands. Doyoung steadies his cock against Jaehyun’s stretched hole, rubbing the head over the slick entrance a couple times while pressing small kisses to Jaehyun’s wrist. It is easy when Jaehyun sinks down on his cock, his body was already loose and fucked out, and the four fingers he had in him earlier certainly did their job. He takes his entire length in one go, slowly and steadily until he is sitting in Doyoung’s lap and their mouths are glued together in a wet, utterly heart-warming kiss.

Jaehyun moans loudly into the elder’s mouth when the head of Doyoung’s cock nudges his prostate. Being blindfolded is amplifying every sensation and the excitement in that he can’t see Doyoung’s hands and can’t foresee what he will do, has him tensing all over. The slightest touch from Doyoung has all his nerve-endings firing and sending shivers up and down his back.

 

Jaehyun tightens his arms around Doyoung’s shoulder and lifts from his lap, wincing a little when Doyoung’s cock falls from his body, but the elder is quickly steadying it and he sinks down on it once again. Their mouths meet and glide apart while Jaehyun blindly finds the perfect rhythm of fucking himself on Doyoung’s cock, rising on his knees and falling into his lap and rolling his hips against the elder and clenching around his thick length. He moans all the while, low and rumbling, and gasps wetly every time Doyoung bucks his hips under him, upsetting his fragile rhythm.

Doyoung leans deep into the pillow behind him and settles his hands on Jaehyun’s thighs.

“You love my cock inside you, don’t you baby?” he murmurs, moaning quietly when Jaehyun clenches around him.

“Love it,” Jaehyun gasps and rolls his hips. “Love it so much,” he moans long and loud with Doyoung’s cock in his ass, rubbing insistently over his prostate as he ruts against him.

“Oh daddy, please fuck me.”

His head is thrown back and he is barely moving over Doyoung’s lap, clenching around his cock every other second and straining futilely to get his thighs to carry his weight.

“Fuck me fuck me fuck me,” he starts a mantra, desperate for more friction and desperate to come. Doyoung topples him over, moves his limbs around until Jaehyun is placed on all fours with his face mushed into the sheets and breathing heavily. He wiggles his hips and Doyoung can just barely make out his mumbled, “please daddy”.

Stopping for a moment to cover his cock in a new layer of lube, Doyoung spanks Jaehyun’s ass lightly a few times, smiling when the younger moans sharp and high for every time his palm makes contact with his round ass cheek. The flesh jiggles with every strike and as he continues to spank the younger his hand grows progressively harder until a distinct red handprint is left on Jaehyun’s white skin.

They have never tried proper spanking before, not anything like this, and Doyoung isn’t sure if he likes it, but Jaehyun moans wantonly and fists the sheets tighter with every slap. He’ll have to try it once when Jaehyun is of a saner mind to see if he really does like it, or if it is merely the state Doyoung has driven him into that makes everything pleasurable for him.

Doyoung tugs a couple times on his own cock before slowly thrusting inside Jaehyun’s ass again, rubbing a gentle palm over his red cheek.

He starts moving with shallow thrusts inside his lover and Jaehyun once again takes up his previous mantra, now a breathless whisper.

“Fuck me, fuck me daddy fuck me,” he clenches around Doyoung’s cock and buries his face deep in the pillow, muffling his loud moans in the silky fabric.

Doyoung takes hold of Jaehyun’s hips and fucks him harder, undulating his hips in slow, but firm rolling thrusts. He keeps it slow, just on the edge of being satisfying enough for Jaehyun, rubbing against his prostate and sliding wetly inside his clenching ass. Jaehyun is begging desperately into the pillow, his face still buried in the downy softness, but Doyoung does not let up. He changes the pace, pulling out and snapping his hips hard forward, and then he holds still with his cock fully enveloped in Jaehyun’s heat and rolls his hips in circles and eights.

Jaehyun surges up after a countless number of hard thrusts, throwing his head around and pleading in a tearful voice, “make me cum daddy, please!”

Doyoung leans over Jaehyun’s back and presses a long kiss to his sweat-slick temple and whispers close to his ear.

“Come whenever you want baby.”

He straightens again and grips Jaehyun’s hips in his hands, taking a deep breath before he ups the pace drastically and fucks hard and fast into Jaehyun. The younger shudders hard and falls forward again, crashing into the pillow and sheets with a drawn-out moan of pleasure and relief.

No more than a minute later and Jaehyun is finally coming, spilling his seed into the rumpled sheets. Doyoung follows him over the edge only seconds later, Jaehyun’s fluttering ass milking him for all he has and drawing a long, guttural moan from deep in his throat.

 

They collapse together on the bed, Doyoung pulling at Jaehyun so he doesn’t fall into the wet patch they have created and then he cuddles up against his back. Several minutes go by as they catch their breath.

Doyoung pulls himself further up on the bed so he can curl a little around Jaehyun and tuck his head under his chin and the younger hums in contentment and winds both arms around the one thrown over his waist, cradling it to his chest. He rubs his head up and down against Doyoung’s bicep to try and dislodge the tie wrapped around his head. Doyoung pulls it off for him when he realises what he was fumbling with and a moment later his breath is stolen from him as Jaehyun smiles brilliantly up at him. Even if he is tired and his eyes are barely open, Jaehyun still manages to do that. He always does his best to spread as much happiness as he possibly can and that is just one of the reasons why Doyoung fell in love with him all those years ago. And every day since.

It is another few minutes before they move again and Jaehyun struggles to turn around in Doyoung’s embrace and curl both arm and leg around him.

“Was that good?” he asks, voice still doused in that sugary sweet tone. He clears his throat a little and licks his lips while Doyoung bites his lips together to muffle his laughter.

“It was really good baby,” he answers after a beat and they share a little laugh.

“What brought this about though?” he wonders and strokes strands of wet hair away from Jaehyun’s forehead.

“It was an impulse I guess,” he says haltingly. Jaehyun pulls himself up on the pillow a little, pulling in a breath and holding it for a beat before letting it out in a small, quiet scoff. He leans in and places a short kiss to Doyoung’s cheek and another to his jaw and with a giggle he places one on his nose. He pulls back and sighs a little when he sees Doyoung’s expectant look.

“I wanted to do something nice for you, but I burned the food.” He smiles a little self-depreciatingly.

“Why this though?”

Jaehyun squirms a little, shimmying his shoulders as best he can while lying down and curls his arms tighter around Doyoung’s waist.

“I know you really liked it, and …” he pulls out the word until it disappears in his throat. “I really like it too.” He whispers it finally, not hiding away, but looking Doyoung straight in the eyes and trailing his palm up and down the elder’s spine.

“I really like it,” he whispers again and kisses Doyoung on the mouth. Their tongues glide languidly together, noses fitting right next to each other and arms tightening around trim waists.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it. To everyone else; Happy Last Week of 2016.


End file.
